The invention relates to a screw-type vacuum pump comprising a pump housing with rotors arranged therein, a liquid cooling system for the rotors and a drive motor.
DE-A-198 20 523 document discloses multiple problems involved in cooling screw-type vacuum pumps when these shall be built for, and operated at high performance densities—compact and operating at high rotational speeds.
It is the task of the present invention to improve the cooling system for a screw-type vacuum pump having the aforementioned characteristics. This task is solved through the present invention through the characterising features of the patent claims.